This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `WEKbipuhit`. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `STEbigpu` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,262) and as its pollen parent the variety known as `HARquantum`.